The present invention relates to a sound attachment for a reed musical instrument, especially a harmonica, where substantially the total sound being emitted from the air slots of the harmonica is received in an enclosure and is picked up by an electronic pick up means located within the enclosure for amplification, blending, or modification of the musical notes being played.
Although the harmonica is capable of producing very melodic and interesting musical sounds, it is only since 1946 that it has been recognized as a musical instrument by the American Musicians' Union. However, the use of the harmonica has been limited, particularly in conjunction with other musical instruments, due to the lack of sound volume that is achievable by the harmonica without distortion. Such deficiency of the harmonica has been known for some period of time. In particular, the harmonica is a reed instrument employing small reeds, and the players do not generally capture the complete sound within the capability of the instrument, even when using a conventional microphone. A great portion of the true sounds of a harmonica are lost before reaching an open face microphone, and though the gain of the microphone amplifier may be increased to attempt to capture all of the emitted sound, some feedback, squeals and/or feed reversals are unavoidable.
Attempts have been made heretofore to provide electronic and other amplification means for the harmonica such that the sounds produced may be amplified, without distortion or interference, to volume levels achievable by other instruments that might be played in conjunction with the harmonica. As will be pointed out hereinafter, however, such known prior efforts have not met with success, in that, technical deficiencies continue to exist with the prior art devices.
One particular attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 213,404 which is directed to the ornamental appearance of a harmonica resonator. The resonator is, however, open ended, and is not provided with any sound amplifying capability.
Several other attachments, including sound amplification capabilities for the harmonica, have been devised in the past.
One such device, referred to as the Hohner Micro, includes a microphone that is molded in a rubber frame. An expandable rubber band, attached to the rubber frame, is secured around the harmonica, such that the device is usable with harmonicas of different sizes. The rubber frame is shaped as a bell. The width of the frame is less than the width of the harmonica comb. A conventional microphone is molded in the walls of the interior of the bell-shaped frame and has a lead extending through the wall of the frame with an appropriate adapter for connection to an amplifier.
The Kent harmonica pick up is an elongated tubular element that is securable to the face of the harmonica, and which includes a crystal pick up at the end of the tube adjacent to the harmonica, with a volume control knob located thereat. The longitudinal axis of the tube is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the harmonica.
The Hohner deluxe high fidelity harmonica pick up is also generally tubular in shape and includes a microphone suspended in sponge plastic at one end of the tube while the opposite end of the tube is open to permit "cupping". A volume control knob is mounted on the tube at one end with a jack at the opposite end for connection to an electronic amplifier.
Each of the prior art devices described above possesses some deficiency in trapping the full sound of the harmonica and providing proper amplification of the full sound. By contrast, the attachment according to the teachings of the present invention traps all of the musical sounds emitted from the harmonica such that sounds in low, medium and high ranges are delivered equally to the pick up means. The total sounds of a harmonica can thus be evenly amplified while retaining a clear and undistorted sound. With a device according to the invention, external noise and electronic feedback that would be present with an open face microphone are minimized, if not completely eliminated, and the sounds are spread across the pick up cartridge in an even and less forceful manner which decreases the effect of sound distortion at the cartridge. Also a player need not utilize as much effort in playing a harmonica equipped with a pick up device according to the present invention.
With minimal feedback to the pick up cartridge, it is also now possible for the harmonica to be played through many guitar sound effects such as Tremolo, Revert, Wa-Wa, Bass Mole, Screech, Muff, and numerous other sound accessories. As such, the harmonica may now be capable of becoming the most versatile musical instrument available.